1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a microthruster, in particular for use as a position adjustment thruster, with a combustion chamber of a substrate that is made in particular from an electrically conductive material/substance, the combustion chamber comprising a fuel inlet and a gas outlet to a thrust nozzle adjoining the combustion chamber. The microthruster further comprises a first resistance heater arranged in the combustion chamber. The invention further relates to a thruster. Finally, the invention relates to a method for producing a microthruster with a combustion chamber that comprises a fuel inlet and a gas outlet to a thrust nozzle adjoining the combustion chamber as well as a first resistance heater arranged in the combustion chamber and assigned to a catalyst.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Microthrusters, which are used as satellite position adjustment thrusters, are embodied, e.g., by so-called monergol hydrazine thrusters. These microthrusters are generally equipped with a heater, e.g., in the form of an electric resistance heater. The heater is typically installed outside on a combustion chamber or decomposition chamber. The heater heats the combustion chamber by means of heat transfer through a chamber wall to a defined starting temperature. The disadvantage with the heater arranged outside the combustion chamber is a non-uniform temperature distribution in the interior of the combustion chamber. Furthermore, the inertia of the heat transfer necessitates a relatively high expenditure of time and consequently a proportional expenditure of electric energy. Since the electric energy available in a satellite is limited, the most efficient possible use thereof is desirable.
It is therefore known to provide the heater in the interior of the combustion chamber. This is described, e.g., in the article “Systems Design and Performance of Hot and Cold Supersonic Microjets,” Robert L. Bayt, Kenneth S. Breuer, AIAA-2001-0721, 39th AIAA Aerospace Finances Meeting and Exhibit, 8-11 Jan. 2001 Reno, Nev.